dvmps_survivor_recordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Tuvalu
Production Survivor: Tuvalu is the second installment in DVMP's Survivor Series, coming after Survivor: The Congo. John and Courtney, from Survivor: The Congo, returned this season to face off against 16 new contestants. 17 applied, and one was cut from casting, forming the entire cast of Survivor: Tuvalu. Twists The Hitlist: Each castaway will be given a name of a contestant, possibly on their tribe, possibly not, that must be eliminated in order for that person to get an idol. Then, after this, the contestant will be given a second name, again, possibly on their tribe, possibly not, who they must get out in order to recieve an idol. If they get both of these contestants out by merge, then they will recieve a 'Hidden Immunity Idol. If they do both requirements, regardless of if it is pre-merge or right before merge, they will recieve an idol right away, meaning castaways may have the idol before the merge. This twist discontinues after the merge. The Curse Of Foresight: At the very beginning, once tribes are randomly divided, they will also be randomly divided into tribes once more, seperately, making two completely different divisions of tribes. The division between tribes will alternate after every tribal council between the two tribe sets. This will continue all the way until the merge. Returning Players: John and Courtney have both returned from Survivor: The Congo to play in Survivor: Tuvalu. Background The two original tribes were Funafuti, wearing cyan, and Vaitupu, wearing gold, both the names of two Tuvaluan islands. The colors were chosen because of the colors of the flag, with cyan as the background and nine gold stars representing the Tuvaluan islands. Contestants *Max received four votes at Tribal Council, which were nullified due to his Hidden Immunity Idol. *Jade and Rhys received one vote each, which were not counted, only the re-vote counting. *Clair received four votes at Tribal Council, which were nullified due to her Hidden Immunity Idol. *Kid and Max received three votes each, which were not counted, only the re-vote counting. *Clair received four votes at Tribal Council, which were nullified due to her Hidden Immunity Idol. *Kid received three votes at Tribal Council, which were nullified due to his Hidden Immunity Idol. *Red and Kid received two votes each, which were not counted, only the re-vote counting. History Episode 1: "I Don't Think Getting an Idol's Important" 16 castaways arrived in Tuvalu, which would be their home for the next 39 days. Before dividing them up into tribes, DVMP revealed the Curse of Foresight Twist, shcoking the cast, as well as revealing that two returning players from Survivor: The Congo, John and Courtney, would play as well. After picking rocks to decide which tribes they would jion at what rotatoin, thet tribes were divided into Funafuti and Vaitupu, for both rotations. Immediately, at Vaitupu, John M. created an alliance with Jade and Ben, as well as asking Courtney to team up at merge. John also (incorrectly) planned ahead that a schoolyard pick as in place after a few rotatoins, and was lanning for it. To add to his alliance, he recruited Sweezy and KC, with them not knowing the full details of who was in the alliance. Lastly, he decided to recruit the other John (J) on board for an alliance. While John M. was rapidly making alliances at Vaitupu, Clair and Andaib were already making plans for their gameplay. Clair approached KC and DJ, both from the Philippines, and asked them for an alliance, as she thought it would be fun to have a Philippino alliance, to which DJ and KC agreed. Clair also commented on how she was planning on laying low for the game, as the twist demanded it. Meanwhile, Andaib already made final 2 deal's with the entire tribe, and was ranting in his confessionals about how he was the puppet master, with everyone buying his final 2 deal. He also said that he recruited an alliance, and will conquer DVMP's Survivor. While the immunity challenge was occuring, John M. campaigned against Rob, as he believed Rob to be inactive, and Rob as on John's hitlist. John M. also made a final 2 deal with Jade to solidify their alliance, and soon made another final 2 deal with John J. However, Rob shortly after came online, and after contributing to the immunity challenge, formed an alliance with Rhys, Red, and Jade, deemed "Chantra's Angels" after their previous group experience. After announcing his suspicions of Andaib, Rob also said that he's suspicious of Courtney, who he says targets him for no reason every game they play. Rhys also found an alliance on Funafuti, of himself, Jade, Ty, Courtney, Kid, and Andaib. He said that though he knows Andaib final 2'd everyeon on the tribe, anyone who is that bad at survivor needs to stick around. He also solidifies his loyalty to Red and Rob, on his second rotation as Vaitupu. Unfortunately for Funafuti, after a very close fought race between the two tribes, Vaitupu beat out Funafuti, winning immunity and sending Funafuti to tribal council. At Funafuti, Rhys' alliance (deemed Rhys' Pieces by Rhys) targetted Will for inactivity, though Andaib claimed he led the vote. Max also wanted to vote Will out, as he was on Max's hitlist. Clair befriended Clair and Rhys before stabbing Jade in the back by voting her, as Jade was her hitlist target. Despite all of this, WIll was voted out for 18th in a simple 6-1-1-1 vote, giving Max his hitlist target, and Sweezy as his new target. Episode 2: "You're not loyal you annoying twit" After the rotation took place, on Vaitupu, John M. made an alliance with Rob, his hitlist target, though Rob was very wary of John M. pulling a fast one on him. Rob also made a seperate alliance with Ben and DJ, calling it the "Cool's alliance" (as their usernames were C00ldude1000 and coolexchangestudent). John M. compares both Rob and John J. to Jake from Survivor: The Congo, as their strategies and discussions were similar. On Funafuti, John J. comments on his alliance with John M, Jade, and Rob, though the three are all on Vaitupu for the rotation. He also calls his alliance with John M. "John's R Us". Clair continues to play Jade, telling her that she proved her trust by not voting her, even though Clair DID vote for Jade. Clair also reaffirms her alliance with DJ and KC, making a solid Philippino Trio. After Vaitupu won in a very close reward challenge, Rob is frustrated as his own and tribe's efforts in the challenege, refardless of the win. John M. also admitted to Rob that he was on his hitlist, and invited Rob formally into the foursome of John M, John J, Jade, and Rob. Rob decides to play along, and act dumb, as he sees this alliancea as a secondary one to his alliance with "Chantra's Angels" (Red, Rhys, and Jade). Andaib continues his confessional ranting, on how he's control in the game, listing a humorous and ridiculous way to win survivor in 8 steps, including final 2'ing everyone, and making people on the outs surrender. Andaib puts this into practice, sending Rob and John J. messages to surrender to him, to the amusement of both. This angers John M, who sees this as bullying on Andaib's part, and after talking to Rhys, convinces him to vote out Andaib, even though John M. was on Funafuti. After Vaitupu lost to Funafuti at the immunity challenge, in ANOTHER very close battle, scrambling already begun. Rhys commented that the vote is a clusterf*ck, with Andauv positive that he controlled everyone to eliminate Ben, Courtney and Kid wanting DJ out, and Rhys' Pieces being split between Andaib, DJ, and Ben. Andaib continues to push for Ben's elimination, while Ben votes DJ, siding with Courtney and Kid. However, Kid flips to vote out Andaib, and Rhys' Pieces ultimately targets Andaib for his gameplay, and he is voted out in a 6-2-1 vote. Despite this, the host announces two things: Ty has been inactive for four days, and according to the policy, must be eliminated from the game. He also announces that Gavin has ignored multiple requests to jion the group, but since he is active, Gavin and Andaib would go up in a poll only open to players, and whoever got the most votes on the poll was eliminated. In a 6-4 vote on the poll, Andaib was evicted over Gavin, sparing Gavin and giving Andaib 16th place, as he watched his game crash around him. Episode 3: "I'll be here a while" After Andaib and Ty's eliminations, Clair and DJ conversed with one another, DJ admitting to her that she was his hitlist target, to which Clair kindly acknowledged. No other strategic conversations of importance were recorded before the immunity challenge. At the immunity challenge, despite a strong effort from both tribes, the Funafuti tribe won immunity, sending Vaitupu (Rotation 1) to tribal council. At Vaitupu, Red, who is frustrated about John M. controlling the game, decided to team up with KC to eliminate John M., and try to convince Rob to vote with them. Rob, however, felt that they didn't have the numbers to eliminate John M. He also feels vunlerable because he doesn't have any concrete allies on this tribe, and he knows John M. has him on his hitlist. In the end, despite Red's attempt to eliminate John M., Red ultimately flipped back to the majority alliance to get rid of Sweezy, and John M.'s alliance voted out Sweezy in a 6-2-1 vote, with Gavin self-voting once again. Sweezy's elimination also gave Max the hidden immunity idol, as both of his targets were eliminated. Episode 4: "I have as much control as one vote allows me" After tribal council, Rhys, who also had a target of Sweezy, received a new target, being Max, the person who just received an idol! On Vaitupu, John M. evaluated the votes, noting that excluding Gavin and Sweezy's self-votes, as well as his own, the vote was 4-1-1, with two people not voting Sweezy, but John M. and Gavin. John M. thought that DJ voted him, and Red voted Gavin, while in reality, DJ voted Gavin, and KC voted out John M. John M. also reflects on how he's now in the majority for both tribes because he has John J. and KC on his side, still unaware of KC's betrayal. On Funafuti (Rotation 2), Rob reflects on his game plan, and in wanting to secure Red, Jade, and Rhys to solidify "Chantra's Angels", he told them he would be fine with 4th, which was partially true, as he never had the experience of being a juror before. He particularily is worried about Rhys, who knows how tight Rob, Red, and Jade are, and may make him paranoid about being 4th in the alliance. He lastly reflects onhsi frustratoing for being unable to get rid of John M, because the one time they're on the same tribe, he doesn't have the numbers. At the reward challenge, Vaitupu was able to pull out a win over Funafuti. Clair, thinking it was an immunity challenge, recruited KC and John J. for a majority on Funafuti (Gavin was assumed to self-vote), to which both KC and John J. excitedly agreed. At the immunity challenge, Funafuti pulled out a extremely close win over Vaitupu, sending Vaitupu to tribal council once again. Immediately after the challenge, John M, who was on Funafuti and was safe, demanded to Ben, Courtney, Jade, and Rob that they split the votes between DJ and Kid, to send one of them home if they have an idol. John M. gloats via confessional about how he's controlling Courtney, Rob, Rhys, Ben, and Jade, and how he carried his tribe to victory. Rob, annoyed at this, calls it ridiculous of John M. to do that, being on the opposite tribe, and that he plans on blindsiding Courtney. However, in the end, he wasn't able to gather a blindside, and through the split-vote plan, DJ was eliminated in a 4-2-1-1 vote, with Jade and Rhys self-voting. Episode 5: "It Would Go Well With This Blood I'm Drinking" Immediately after tribal council, it was revealed to the 13 remaining contestants that a Double Tribal Council would take place, and that after it, the two tribes would finally merged. The rotation took place again to the 1st rotation, and the individual immunity challenge took place. Red won for Vaitupu, whlie Clair won for Funafuti. Over at Vaitupu, John M. convinced Courtney to have a final 3 deal with him, saying that he now has Courtney, Jade, and John J. all with him. John M. is also supet, because he wanted to get rid of Red because he believed red voted for him, but since Red had immunity, he targetted Gavin for his inactivity, and because he was with everyone else on the tribe. Rob, once was once again frustrated that he didn't have the numbers to take out John M., voted fro Gavin because he was scared that John M. would fip on him in a second, due to Rob being his hitlist target. Over on Funafuti, Rhys, back from a temporary ban, reflects on his alliance (Rhys' Pieces), how he, Jade, Courtney, and Kid have been in the majority on their tribe, leaving Max and Clair on the outs. In order to get his idol, he targetted Max (who had an idol) and told his alliance he'd share the idol with them to gain trust. He's hesitant, though, because he saw Clair as a social threat and someone who could have many ties in the game. His plan was that after the elimination of Max or Clair, at merge, he'll be able to bring Rhys' Pieces and Chantra's Angels into one super-alliance, which would control the game. Meanwhile, John M. told his Vaitupu alliance to vote out Gavin, while simultaneously told the people on Funafuti to target Max, informing Rhys that he would be in a 8 man alliance come merge. In the end, Vaitupu listened to John M. and Gavin was voted out in a 7-1 vote. On Funafuti, Clair gathered Max and Courtney, and told them both to vote Rhys, Courtney secretly voting out Max to go along with the plan of the majority alliance. But Clair didn't stop there, and approached Rhys, Jade, and John J. (who was on Vaitupu) to recruit them as allies. Despite all of them assuring Clair that they were aligned, the majority alliance of Rhys, Jade, Courtney, and Kid voted out Max, Jade happy that the merge could be coming up soon and that Chantra's Angels could reunite. However, Clair voted out Rhys because she felt threatened by him, while Max voted Jade for reasons unknown. Max sensed his elimination, however, and played his hidden immunity idol, negating the four votes cast against him and leaving a tie between Rhys and Jade, to which the tribe had to vote between the two to eliminate. During this time, Clair scrambled big time, trying to find an alliance for merge involving Courtney, KC, John J, John M, etc. (shoutout to tundrahenry101 for hosting this whole re-vote situation while I was gone!) Through crazy scrambling on Funafuti, Jade ended up being bilndsided in a shocking 3-1 re-vote, due to Clair having Jade as a target and the alliance (minus Courtney, who had Rhys as her hitlist target) not wanting to draw rocks. By strange coincidence, Gavin was Clair's other hitlist target, and since the two eliminatinos were techinally simultaneous, she ended up with the only idol in the game. Episode 6: "You can't be complacent at any time" Updated after season end. Episode 7: "They're pulling the wool over your eyes" Updated after season end. Episode 8: "This game has been full of surprises" Updated after season end. Episode 9: "I have no clue" Updated after season end. Episode 10: "You need me for numbers" Updated after season end. Episode 11: "The card's are all on the table" Updated after season end. Episode 12: "My Last Stand" Updated after season end. Voting Table INCOMPLETE